Filthy Muggle's Hot Ideas
by Noppoh
Summary: ONE-SHOT Hermione finally gets to spend Christmas Eve with her lover. Part of 'The Fairest of the Rare' Christmas Advent Event. Femslash HG/BL


**AN/ This story is part of the 2017 'The Fairest of the Rare' Christmas Advent Event. Loads of thanks to my Beta ProfessorDrarry** **! Go check her out on AO3. She really improved the story.**

 **AN2/ So, this became a lot smuttier than I planned, but who am I to deny the muse? Anyways, if you get confused about the background setting of this one-shot, read the AN at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: These wonderful characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I only get to play with them every now and then ;)**

* * *

Hermione stretched languidly on the bed, a sound of pure pleasure erupting from her mouth.

"I can't believe I get to spend Christmas Eve entirely with you!" she murmured, turning her head to look at her lover.

"Where did you spend your Christmases up until now?"

"At the Burrow," Hermione answered, contempt evident in her voice. "Surrounded by Weasleys, watching _him_ be smothered because he's an orphan with evil family members. It was pathetic to watch, really."

"You poor little Mudblood, however did you survive?"

Hermione grinned. "Well, the last couple of times I was stuck with those morons, I survived by thinking about you. Before that? No idea."

"Is that so?" Bellatrix stalked towards the bed, looking very much the predator she was. "You wouldn't lie to me, now would you?"

"Never!" Hermione exclaimed, causing Bellatrix to snort.

"You're almost as ruthless as I am," the dark witch purred, crawling onto the bed and pinning Hermione's hands next to her head.

"Almost?" Hermione asked, testing Bella's hold on her wrists. She felt nails dig into her skin, and sighed when she straddled her hips.

"There's still some work to be done."

A moan escaped Hermione as Bellatrix started nibbling along her collarbone.

"Like—Oh! … Like what?"

"Like your inability to see the elves for the slaves they are." She bit down hard on Hermione's pulsepoint, eliciting a yelp. "Like your incessant belief that some Muggle traditions and ideas have merit, even if they're a filthy race." Her tongue flicked out to trail a line along Hermione's neck, making the girl squirm.

"You know… hmmm … I'm right … Bella."

Their lips met in a searing kiss, their wild curls mingling to create a mesh of black and brown around their heads. Both were breathing heavily when they finally separated.

"Talking about Muggle things," Hermione exclaimed, struggling against Bellatrix's hold. "Let go Bella!"

The witch rolled her eyes and moved herself off Hermione, releasing her.

"I think you're going to like this!" Hermione soothed, bouncing off the bed and heading towards the walk-in closet.

"I doubt it."

"Don't be such a pessimist, Miss Black," Hermione teased.

Bella sighed, annoyed that her lover was no longer moaning underneath her. "What are you doing in there?"

"You'll see!"

"If you don't get back here right now, missy, you will regret it. If I have to come and get you, there will be hell to pay! I will—"

Hermione sauntered out of the closet, wearing a gauchy ensemble of a loose, short skirt and a halter neck bra in a shimmering red fabric, trimmed with white, fluffy, fake fur.

Bella stared.

"You like it?"

"Pet, what is this?"

Hermione smirked, before innocently lowering her head and twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "My Santa Claus outfit."

She looked up to see Bellatrix rise from the bed, her eyes darkened with lust. Unconsciously, she wet her lips. Bella grasped a fist full of Hermione's curls, roughly pulling her head back. Her other hand stroked the column of Hermione's neck, over her shoulder, and down the side of her breast.

A low growl escaped her as she licked the bruise she had left earlier on Hermione's pulse point. Her fingers dug into Hermione's hips, pulling her flush against her.

Hermione moaned, turned on by Bella's actions. The woman was definitely still wearing too many clothes; the belt buckle of her jeans was scratching her lower belly and her T-shirt prevented skin-to-skin contact. Hermione knew better than to take action, though. Bellatrix was in charge now, and she didn't like it when Hermione took initiative. Of course, when she was in the mood for some rough sex, she did just that.

"Oh pet, are you trying to seduce me?"

Bellatrix' tongue was doing wicked things to her skin and Hermione could only moan in response when her hair was tugged forcefully .

"Answer me, pet!" Bellatrix hissed.

"Yes," Hermione sighed. "Please don't stop."

The hand in her hair loosened, and Bella's nails drew lines of fire along her spine before she squeezed Hermione's buttocks.

"Already begging? Don't worry, pet, I'll have you screaming in no time." Her hands skimmed around Hermione's waist to cup her breasts. "This fabric leaves little to the imagination, now does it?" The dark witch commented, spotting how Hermione's hardened nipples were outlined by the fabric.

She bent down to clasp her mouth over one of them, sucking and licking through the material. A mewling sound escaped Hermione's lips and she instinctively raised her hands, burying them in Bella's wild curls.

Immediately, Bellatrix stepped back and out of reach. "Did I give you _permission_ you to touch me?" she asked, circling a trembling Hermione.

"No," the brunette nearly sobbed, gasping with the sudden loss of Bella's touch.

Bella stepped up close to Hermione's back, just a hair's breadth away from touching. "Should I tie you up?" she whispered in her ear.

Hermione shivered again. Part of her wanted to scream yes, wanted to be at Bella's complete mercy, but another part refused, wanting to touch her lover, feel her soft skin under her fingers. It was always such an impossible question, and Bella knew it. She asked it just to see Hermione's conflict.

"Do whatever you want, I'm yours."

"Avoiding the question?" Bellatrix started circling her again.

"Please! I just want you! I want you however you like!"

"Hmm."

She let a finger trail along Hermione's sternum, through the valley between her breasts. Where it ran over the bra, it was neatly cut in two. As it fell open to reveal Hermione's breasts, Bellatrix lost composure.

"Fuck this!" she cursed.

Crushing her lips onto Hermione's, she pushed the witch backwards until they both fell down onto the bed. Hermione wasted no time to take advantage of this sudden shift in attitude, urgently pulling on Bella's T-shirt in an attempt to get it off.

Bellatrix regained control and obliged, pulling the garment off with tantalisingly slow movements. Hermione merely stared, enjoying the show. The T-shirt was swiftly followed by the jeans, leaving Bella in a sexy, satin bra and panties. As usual, the sight of her left Hermione breathless. Unconsciously, she licked her lips.

"Who would have guessed you were such a lingerie woman?" Hermione teased as Bellatrix crawled back up the bed and towards her. Her hands reached out to comb through black curls, pulling her face close for another kiss.

Soon, it was difficult to tell where one stopped and the other started. Arms and legs intertwined, hands caressing naked skin, hot kisses shared and given, bodies on fire. Eventually, Bellatrix ripped of Hermione's flimsy skirt and kissed her way down her lover's body. Her fingers quested down first, stroking Hermione's clit and briefly entering her, causing her to moan loudly.

"So wet for me already, pet," Bella murmured.

"You, you," Hermione chanted, "only you. Oh!"

Hermione nearly screamed as Bellatrix clasped her mouth over her clit and sucked. Her hands clawed at the sheets. Bellatrix swung a strong arm over Hermione's hips, pinning her down on the bed. She writhed against Bella's grip, her hands stroking up to fondle her own breasts and pinch her nipples.

"Do you want to come, pet?" Bella asked in between licks.

"Yes, yes! Please Bella, please!"

Smirking, she plunged two fingers into Hermione's tight pussy. After a couple of pumps, she curled her fingers to hit Hermione's G-spot, simultaneously biting down on her clit. Hermione came hard, a scream ripping through the room as she bucked wildly under Bella's mouth. Her back arched off the bed. Wave after wave of pleasure shook her body, until she came back down, limply flopping down on the bed.

Bellatrix kissed her way up the brunette's body and gathered her in her arms. "My irresistible girl. I didn't even manage to spank you."

Hermione laughed, breathing in Bella's scent and feeling cherished. "I love making you lose control."

"You are going to pay for that, and you know it."

Hermione looked up, her eyes twinkling darkly. "I can't wait. But first…" She kissed her girlfriend and proceeded to repay the favour. After a couple more rounds of lovemaking, they lay sated in each other's arms.

"I love you, Hermione, you crazy wench."

Hermione grinned up at her. "Does that mean I can put up a Christmas tree tomorrow?"

She was rewarded with a playful smack on her bum. "Most definitely not!"

* * *

 **AN: This fic was originally a lot darker, but given that the fest was all about the Christmas spirit, I toned it down. Hopefully, I left enough to hint at a Dark!Hermione, the Voldy Wins background and a slightly unconventional, consensual, tad bit violent, relationship between Bellatrix and Hermione.**

 **For those who want to know: Bellatrix and Hermione hooked up in the summer after the fight at the Department of Mystery. Bella got intrigued by Hermione's fighting spirit (and her less** savoury **spells, when nobody was watching) and went in search of her. They met, they hooked up, etc, etc. Hermione played a big part in the downfall of Harry and is an unofficial Death Eater.**

 **AN2: This is a One-Shot and intended to remain one. So no, I'm not going to write how those two met, and no, I'm not going to write a sequel. Just so you know.**


End file.
